Send Love Through Start Over
by zunigsel000
Summary: This is going to be the same story but a different plot, if that even makes sense. But, the first chapter is just explaining the plot and Ema's character of the story
1. Chapter 1

**Zunigsel000: This is going to be the same story but with a different plot, if that makes sense... Anyways, I hope all of you like it. Unfortunately, this chapter is just going to be explaining the plot and characters. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict! **

* * *

**Plot**

Ema Hinata (later known as Selena(I know it's the same name I use in all my stories but I just can't think of a better name)) is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarou Hinata. Ema and her father happily lived in Mexico since Ema was born. But, one day when Ema was cooking supper, Rintarou told Ema that they'd be leaving to live in Japan in two years. During that time, Ema has spent all her time learning how to speak Japanese.

Finally, when they left, Ema was very sad but didn't tell her father because she didn't want to bother him. On the first day of high school in Japan, Ema was very nervous and shy since she's always been home schooled by her grandmother. For a while, Ema was always by herself. Then one day, a boy named Yusuke introduced himself in Spanish. Ema was surprised non-the-less, but she was more happy to have someone in Japan, besides her father and herself, that could speak her language. From then on, Yusuke has always been helping Ema with her studies and with her Japanese and Japanese culture. While Ema taught Yusuke the Mexican culture and language.

One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decided to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has thirteen step-brothers.

**Main****Characters**

Ema Hinata (later known as Selena)

Age-16

Hair colour-dark brown, past her hips, wavy/curly

Eye colour-dark, midnight blue

Body type-petite but very curvy (mexican girl type body w/ a big butt)

Personality-shy, matur, very giving. Worries about others more than herself. Quiet. Cooks, cleans, and very smart.

Talents-Very flexible for being an acrobat, belly dancing, ballet and dance back in Mexico, but still practices everyday around the house. Singing voice soft as thunder and sound like a choir of angels. Voice sounds like bells. Children and animals love and cling to her.

The teenage daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Hinata. She is 16 years old and is in her second year of high school. After her father remarries, she moves in with her new step-brothers. She is very good at cooking. Her father's job had always left Ema feeling alone, but now with her new family she feels happy and safe. She has a talking pet squirrel named Juli who is always saying that her new family is a pack of wolves and that she must always be well aware of her surroundings. Juli can only communicate with Ema (as it is later discovered) Louis, and bothe Juli and Louis call Ema ''Chi''. It is later revealed that she is adopted (her real parent's ''died''). This revelation causes a problem for her at first because he so-called father had been keeping it from her so many years. However, Louis helps her through this with his own experience, and Juli also reassures her of her father's love

* * *

**Zunigsel000: Done with this chapter. Stay in touch to read the actual chapter! **

**Plz always R&R! **

**Sorry to sound demanding, but so far no one has left reviews for any of my stories, only some people have. But, I would like more to see if I should continue on with any of my stories. **

**Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zunigsel000: This is going to be the same story but with a different plot, if that makes sense... Anyways, I hope all of you like it. Unfortunately, this chapter is just going to be explaining the plot and characters. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict! **

* * *

**Plot**

Ema Hinata (later known as Selena(I know it's the same name I use in all my stories but I just can't think of a better name)) is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarou Hinata. Ema and her father happily lived in Mexico since Ema was born. But, one day when Ema was cooking supper, Rintarou told Ema that they'd be leaving to live in Japan in two years. During that time, Ema has spent all her time learning how to speak Japanese.

Finally, when they left, Ema was very sad but didn't tell her father because she didn't want to bother him. On the first day of high school in Japan, Ema was very nervous and shy since she's always been home schooled by her grandmother. For a while, Ema was always by herself. Then one day, a boy named Yusuke introduced himself in Spanish. Ema was surprised non-the-less, but she was more happy to have someone in Japan, besides her father and herself, that could speak her language. From then on, Yusuke has always been helping Ema with her studies and with her Japanese and Japanese culture. While Ema taught Yusuke the Mexican culture and language.

One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decided to move into the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has thirteen step-brothers.

**Main****Characters**

Ema Hinata (later known as Selena)

Age-16

Hair colour-dark brown, past her hips, wavy/curly

Eye colour-dark, midnight blue

Body type-petite but very curvy (mexican girl type body w/ a big butt)

Personality-shy, matur, very giving. Worries about others more than herself. Quiet. Cooks, cleans, and very smart.

Talents-Very flexible for being an acrobat, belly dancing, ballet and dance back in Mexico, but still practices everyday around the house. Singing voice soft as thunder and sound like a choir of angels. Voice sounds like bells. Children and animals love and cling to her.

The teenage daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Hinata. She is 16 years old and is in her second year of high school. After her father remarries, she moves in with her new step-brothers. She is very good at cooking. Her father's job had always left Ema feeling alone, but now with her new family she feels happy and safe. She has a talking pet squirrel named Juli who is always saying that her new family is a pack of wolves and that she must always be well aware of her surroundings. Juli can only communicate with Ema (as it is later discovered) Louis, and bothe Juli and Louis call Ema ''Chi''. It is later revealed that she is adopted (her real parent's ''died''). This revelation causes a problem for her at first because he so-called father had been keeping it from her so many years. However, Louis helps her through this with his own experience, and Juli also reassures her of her father's love.

**Masaomi Asahina**

The oldest son of the Asahina family with the age of 31. He is a doctor who is well versed in medicine. However, he is not as competent as he seems, as he faints at the sight of blood. He loves children and shares a special bond with the youngest brother, Wataru.

**Ukyo Asahina**

Second son of the Asahina family aged 29. He is a successful lawyer and acts as the mother figure to the house hold. He cooks, cleans and helps the others study for school. With the help of Ema of course. He has a calm and reliable personality but can also be very talkative.

**Kaname Asahina**

Third son of the Asahina family aged 26. He has the charms of a playboy and a womanizing nature, but he is actually a monk.

**Hikaru Asahina**

Fourth son of the Asahina family aged 25. He is a cross-dressing novelist who likes watching his older brothers reactions around Ema. He had gone to Italy for a short time to gather material for his work. Hikaru seems to know almost everyone of his brothers that they have feelings toward Ema, even making a chart called "Brothers Conflict" as his hobby.

**Tsubaki Asahina**

The fifth son and one of the triplets aged 24. He is a voice actor alongside his identical triplet brother Azusa. He is cheeky and pushy, but is hard-working and is passionate about his career. In episode 4 Tsubaki kisses Ema. He loves and cares for Azusa.

**Azusa Asahina**

The sixth son and one of the triplets aged 24. Like his identical triplet brother Tsubaki, he is also a voice actor. However, he is calmer and less tenacious than Tsubaki and is usually the one to keep Tsubaki in check. It is showed in the 8th episode that he has feeling for Ema.

**Natsume Asahina**

The seventh son and one of the triplets also aged of 24. Unlike Azusa and Tsubaki, he is a fraternal triplet. He is the CEO of a game company that makes one of Ema's favorite games, "Zombie Hazard". Unlike the rest of the brothers, he lives alone. He has a blunt way of talking but is very good at looking after others. It is revealed in episode 9 that he has feelings for Ema.

**Louis Asahina**

The eighth son of the Asahina family with the age of 21. He works as a hairdresser. He is a beautiful and mysterious man, always looking up at the clouds. He is the only other person beside Ema who can communicate with Juli and promises him that they will protect Ema. It is later revealed in the game and anime that he is adopted, and he is the one who helps Ema after she finds out she is adopted as well.

**Subaru Asahina**

The ninth son of the Asahina family who just turns 20 in episode 2. He is a college sophomore and is very athletic, being on the basketball team. He has no knowledge about girls, so he doesn't know how to deal with them. As a result, he gets tense when around Ema. He asks Ema out in episode 5.

**Iori Asahina**

The tenth son of the Asahina family aged 18. He is a high-school senior and is known for having a prince-like behavior. He is very popular, even well known in other high schools. He is very accepting of Ema when she comes in to the family. Iori has a knowledge of any type of flower and what they mean.

**Yusuke Asahina**

The eleventh son of the Asahina family aged 17. He is a delinquent and classmate of Ema. He has a righteous personality and hates anything to be incorrect, despite also being a delinquent. He had already had a crush on Ema at school before she had become his "sister" and is very confused when she is accepted in the family.

**Futo Asahina **

The twelfth son of the Asahina Family aged 15. He is in the 9th grade and is a very popular idol. He has a devilish and cheeky personality. However, he can be very mature for his age. He loves to tease Ema about being his "beautiful idiot sister". He later has romantic feelings toward Ema.

**Wataru Asahina**

The thirteenth and youngest son of the Asahina family with the age of 10. He is a ten-year old in the 5th grade. He is sweet and honest, but very spoiled. His sometimes spoiled behavior may be due to the over-protection of his older brothers.

**Juli**

Ema's pet squirrel who has the ability to talk. However, he can only talk to Ema and Louis. He has been with Ema since she was young, always looking out for her and making sure none of the brothers (or "wolves", as he considers them) make a pass at her. He always calls Ema "Chi". Later in the anime, he appears to Ema in a dream as a handsome man in a suit and tells her about her adoption. He has a deeper voice in this form, and while in it he tells Ema that he loves her. Later in the anime, Ema begins to forget about Juli, including forgot to bring him with her on a trip.

* * *

**Zunigsel000: Done with this chapter. Stay in touch to read the actual chapter! **

**Plz always R&R! **

**Sorry to sound demanding, but so far no one has left reviews for any of my stories, only some people have. But, I would like more to see if I should continue on with any of my stories. **

**Thank you for your time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Zunigsel000: This is going to be the same story but with a different plot, if that makes sense... Anyways, I hope all of you like it. Unfortunately, this chapter is just going to be explaining the plot and characters. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict! **

". . ." Talking

_". . ." Talking Spanish/thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter Two **

It was silent for a while after I finished the song. Then Wataru started to wiggle around in my arms.

"I wanna hear more! I wanna hear more!"

"Wataru." Masaomi said.

"Sing more songs Onee-chan! Sing more!" Wataru continued.

"Okay." I said.

Yay!" Wataru threw his hands in the air and started to run around the Sala.

"But what should I sing?" I said.

"Sing another Spanish song!" Watatru said.

"Eh? But you won't be able to understand."

"I don't care! Onee-chan's voice is so soft and pretty when she sings Spansh songs!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. I looked over at Yusuke and he nodded as well.

"Ok." I said.

**La gentilidad del sol**

**vela a las flores con su calor**

**y tambien mi corazón**

**es invadido por esa luz**

**hasta puedo escuchar**

**gotas de lluvia en algun lugar**

**siento que en el interior**

**la madre Tierra me da su amor**

**El ser feliz o infeliz**

**es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir**

**La naturaleza nos une con fuerza**

**Por eso debemos seguir**

**Tantos cosas hay aqui**

**que aun esperamos por derscubrir**

**Se percibe la bondad**

**ilimitada que el mundo nos da**

**Cada noche al dormir**

**una plegaria hay que darle a dios**

**Y el manana recibir**

**con mucha paz en el corazón**

**Hay una voz en mi interior**

**que siepmre me guia**

**Su hermoso sonido**

**me ha conmivido**

**Un canto que al viento volo**

**El ser feliz o infeliz**

**es parte de la bella experiencia de vivir**

**La naturaleza nos une con fuerza**

**Por eso debemos seguir. . . **

This time when I was done singing, Wataru was sound asleep in my lap. I was running my fingers through his hair without knowing it. Masaomi stood and took Wataru to his room.

"Wow Ema, you sing really good." Kaname said. I just blushed and nodded my head, whispering 'thank you'.

"Where did you learn those songs?" I didn't answer because I was having a hard time translating what Tsubaki said. I looked over to Yusuke for help.

_"El dijo, ¿dónde aprendiste tu esas canciones?" _I nodded my head in understanding and smiled at Tsubaki.

"My grandmother."

"She taught you these songs?" Azusa asked. I nodded my head but stopped, not knowing how to translate again. So I looked to Yusuke mentally asking for help.

_"Mi abuela solía cantar esas canciones en la noche." _

"She said her gramma used to sing those songs to her at night." Yusuke said.

_"Ella lo hizo para consolarme cuando papá no estaba con migo." _

"The songs used to comfort Ema when her dad was away."

_"Y desde entonces, me canto a mí mismo cuando yo estaba asustada y sola."_

"And ever since, Ema would sing to herself when she felt scared and alone."

"Teach us Spanish!" Tsubaki yelled.

Yusuke turned to me, sighing. _"Él quiere que tu enseñarles a ellos español." _I nodded my head in understanding.

_Teach them Spanish, _I thought.

"_'¿Qué quieres querer aprender?'_, What do you want to learn?" I asked.

_"Todo."_ Ukyo said. I lightly smiled. I looked at Yusuke smiling still.

"Your'e off to a good start."

/

**(Weeks Later) **

I was sitting in the _Sala_ reading _El anfitrión _(The Host) by Stephanie Meyer. It was getting harder to read when every other second one of the boys would come up to me and ask 'how do you say this word in spanish?' But I didn't mind. If this is what it's like to be apart of a family, then I don't care.

"Hey Ema?" I looked up to see Wataru in front of me. I looked back to my book and gracefully closed it, saving my place.

"Yes, Wataru?"

"How do you say happy in Spanish?" He asked with a little voice big as the sky. I chuckled lightly, opening my book again.

_"Feliz."_ And with that, the little boy ran away happily.

**10 minutes pass... **

"Hey Ema?" I looked up from my book again to see Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume standing in front of me.

"Yes?" I said, putting my book down beside me.

"We need help translating." Said Azusa. I sat more up straight, crossing my ankles at the side.

"Ok." I watched as the triplets sat around me, Azusa with a note book.

"We want to know how to say 'and yet as time went on and all of us went our seperate ways, we were still connected like the day we were born.'" I was quiet for a moment, thinking of the proper way to put it. I took the note book and wrote it down giving it back to Azusa when I was done. I watched all three of them read the translation. They all looked to me, secretely asking how to pronounce it.

_"y sin embargo, conforme pasó el tiempo y todos nosotros nuestro fuimos por caminos separados, aún así nos conectamos como la forma en que nacimos." _I said, the Spanish rolling off my tongue fluently. They all nodded and went back up stairs. I stared at the stair case for a while before opening my book again.

_"Me pregunto lo que todos están haciendo?" _

* * *

**Zunigsel000: Done with this chapter. **

**Plz always R&R! **

**The last sentence _Me pregunto lo que todos están haciendo? _means I wonder what everyone is doing? **

**Also, _Sala _means frontroom. **

**Thank you for your time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zunigsel000: This is going to be the same story but with a different plot, if that makes sense... Anyways, I hope all of you like it. Unfortunately, this chapter is just going to be explaining the plot and characters. **

**I do not own Brothers Conflict! **

". . ." Talking

_". . ." Talking Spanish/thoughts _

* * *

**Chapter Three **

A few months have passed by since I started to teach everyone about my culture and language. I have also been cooking traditional Mexican food lately too. Ukyo was so kind into calling my father and asking him where he could find the freshest picked fruits and vegetables in Mexico and send it here for me too cook. I have been showing more smiles and sharing my laughter more now since I moved here. All of my brothers have done nothing but trying to make me feel at home and making me not forget of who I am or my culture.

I was once again sitting on the couch in the _Sala_, with Juli by my side (on my shoulder), playing my aucoustic. It was silent beside the melody of my guitar. I haven't seen anyone from the moment I woke up today. It seemed everyone was out.

_I guess it's ok._

As I continued to strum my guitar a single song came to my mind. I began to hum but soon I ended up singing it out loud. But I wasn't alone as I thought I was. I heard movement coming from the stairs. I looked up and saw Wataru and Masaomi. I smiled at them, my body feeling whole again. They smiled back at me and walked down the stair case. Once they were at the bottom Wataru came running toward me.

"What are you doing Onee-chan?" I hummed with a smile, running my fingers through his hair.

"I'm just playing my aucoustic." I whispered.

"What were you singing before?" Wataru and Masaomi sat across from me.

"It's a song I learned from Christian camp."

"You went to Christian camp?" Wataru asked.

"Yes, along time ago when I was about your age." At that time, I saw Louis, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Iori, Kaname and everyone else coming down the stairs and sitting on the couch around me.

"Nani, nani? What's going on here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Onee-chan was about to sing a song she learned from Christian camp!" Everyone was looking at me and suddenly, I felt shy and my face started to burn.

"N-no, I was just telling Wataru that I learned a song from camp."

"You should sing the song for us." Iori said.

"Mmm, yes." Louis agreed, sitting next to Iori. It was silent but I could hear my heart hammering against my chest, threatening to burst out and explode. All eyes were on me, and I tried to avoid every single one. But one pair caught my eyes. It was Wataru's. His eyes were full of hope and curiosity. I could not look away, his gaze caught my heart, attaching itself to me and holding on tight to my heart strings. I took a deep breath, sighing out my fear.

"Ok." I said. Everyone smiled and hummed in delight. I started strumming the melody, the room filling with my music.

**"I love the way you hold me." **

**I've had a long day, I just wanna relax**

**Don't have time for my friends, no time to chit chat**

**Problems at my job, wonderin' what to do**

**I know I should be working but I'm thinking of you and**

**Just when I feel this crazy world is gonna bring me down**

**That's when your smile comes around**

**Oh, I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love you more than the words in my brain can express**

**I can't imagine even loving you less**

**Lord, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh**

**Well ya, took my day and you flipped it around**

**Calmed the tidal wave and put my feet on the ground**

**Forever in my heart, always on my mind**

**It's crazy how I think about you all of the time**

**And just when I think I'm 'bout to figure you out**

**You make me wanna sing and shout**

**I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love you more than the words in my brain can express**

**I can't imagine even loving you less**

**Lord, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh**

**I'm so grateful and thankful for all you've done**

**Wish I could tell you in a short story or poem**

**But all I have is my voice and this guitar**

**And you have my heart**

**Oh, I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be**

**You take each and every day, every day, every**

**I love the way you hold me, by my side you'll always be**

**You take each and every day oh-so-special**

**I love the way you hold me, in your arms I'll always be**

**You take each and every day, make it special in some way**

**I love you more than the words in my brain can express**

**I can't imagine even loving you less**

**Lord, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh, I love the way you hold me**

**Whoa, oh**

**Oh, I love. . . **

When I was done everyone stared at me.

"Wow! Onee-chan you know English too!?" Wataru said. I smiled.

"Yes, I have family in America. That's where my camp was. I had to learn their language or I would never understand because they didn't know my language." Everyone's mouth formed an 'O' in realization.

"Can you play another song?" Wataru asked.

"Of course." This time I wasn't so scared to sing in front of people. For some reason, it was starting to get easier.

* * *

**Zunigsel000: Done with this chapter. **

**Don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
